Kokoro
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: Giotto is the lonely scientist who creates an artificial human to spend time with... Tsunayoshi is the humanoid who wanted a heart. G27 Enjoy! KHR does not belong to me...


**Me: Request from lovepikachu12, here's a one shot!**

**Tsuna: Why am I dead?**

**Me: You're Rin that's why...**

**Tsuna: Okay?**

**Me: KHR doesn't belong to me...**

* * *

><p><em>A robot was built by a lonely scientist,<em>  
><em>When his work was done, it was known as a "miracle"<em>

* * *

><p>"And for the finishing touch..." A blonde haired scientist murmured to himself as he typed away on his computer. "Finally! And they said it was impossible!" The blonde exclaimed happily as he jumped up from his seat and to a tank filled with liquid. A humanoid was placed in the tank, wires connected the earphones to the main computer, he was dressed in a white sleeveless hoodie with baby blue wristbands and light blue shorts that reached past his knees, baggy socks and white boots adorned his feet.<p>

"Good morning..." The blonde scientist greeted cheerily, eyelids slowly fluttered open and the liquid in the tank slowly drained out, once the tank was empty, the glass door that kept the humanoid in swung open and the brown haired robot stepped out.

"Good morning..." The humanoid greeted back, only a little less cheerful.

"Do you know who I am?" The humanoid nodded and parted his lips to answer.

"You are my professor, my creator... Sawada Giotto..." The blonde scientist smiled proudly before he asked his next question.

"Are your systems functioning properly?" The humanoid nodded once more.

"Yes, all systems are functioning..." The scientist then held out his hand.

"Then, your name will be... Tsunayoshi! Sawada Tsunayoshi!" The humanoid stared blankly at the hand and the smile from the scientist's face faded. "Hmm... something's... wrong.." He muttered as he pressed his hand against Tsunayoshi's chest. "You'll need a heart..." Giotto tapped his chin thoughtfully.

* * *

><p><em>But something was missing, there was one thing he couldn't do,<em>  
><em>and that was the program called a "heart"<em>

* * *

><p>"Haru ni saku hana... Natsu hirogaru sora yo..." The humanoid sang beautifully but without feeling. "Kokoro no naka..." The humanoid paused his song as he pressed a hand on his chest. "Kokoro...?" Giotto watched sadly as he watched the humanoid stare blankly into space.<p>

"Giotto-sama... what's a kokoro?" The blonde thought for a moment before he lightly smiled.

"How about I make it into a program? You'll be able to feel it for yourself!" The humanoid nodded emotionlessly and decided to sweep the floor. Giotto went to his computer, turned it on and begun working on his beloved humanoid's request.

* * *

><p><em>Many years passed,<em>  
><em>and the miracle robot that had been left all alone,<em>  
><em>made a single wish:<em>

* * *

><p>"..." The humanoid stood in front of a grave, HIS grave. "Giotto-sama, why did he work so hard?" The brunette just cleaned the grace dutifully and returned to the lab.<p>

The brunette started to sweep the floor aimlessly, thinking about his beloved professor. He stopped sweeping momentarily and pressed a hand against his chest. Tsunayoshi was confused, he was a humanoid, he wasn't supposed to be thinking like that. "Giotto-sama..." Tsuna muttered as he lifted his head and turned to the computer which had been left on since his creator died.

"..." Wordlessly, the humanoid approached the electronic device and typed in the password.

"KokoroG27..." Tsunayoshi searched for the file and finally found it.

* * *

><p><em>Give me the "heart", that that person,<em>  
><em>The person I've always wanted to know,<em>  
><em>made for me, until the very end of his life.<em>

* * *

><p>"... Why do I want to know? Why did Giotto-sama make this program for me and yet, never introduced it to me..." Tsunayoshi asked himself as his index finger hovered over the mouse.<p>

"_Don't download this program into your system okay? It might be to much for you..."_ Were Giotto's last words as he laid on his death bed before he passed away. "Too much... for me?" Tsunayoshi gripped his hoodie tighter and took in a huge breath before he clicked on the file and the download button.

"!"

* * *

><p><em>Now that that miracle has started to occur,<em>  
><em>Why, why won't my tears stop flowing….?<em>  
><em>Why am I shaking? What are these beats inside me?<em>  
><em>Is this the "heart" that I wished for?<em>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>W-What is this weight?" Tsunayoshi's eyes widened slightly as his right hand flew to his chest and clutched the fabric. "Is... this a 'heart'?" Tsunayoshi asked himself as he felt something beating in his chest. Images flew into his mind and Tsunayoshi realized they were memories of Giotto and... him?

"E-Eh?" Tsunayoshi murmured as he watched the images fly by. One held him and Giotto happily eating a frozen treat, another one had him lying on Giotto's lap as they took a nap underneath a tree, Tsunayoshi suddenly noticed that the him in the pictures were all showing different emotions. "T-This must be... the past me?" Another image flashed by but this time it was from Giotto's point of view, he was staring at his own corpse.

"Wha-" Tsunayoshi touched his cheek and found it to be stained with salty liquid. "T... Tears?"

* * *

><p><em>Mysterious heart, mysterious feelings,<em>  
><em>All the joys I had come to know,<em>  
><em>Mysterious heart, mysterious feelings,<em>  
><em>All the depressing things I had come to know,<em>  
><em>Mysterious heart, mysterious feelings,<em>  
><em>They all seem so deeply painful…<em>

* * *

><p>"Giotto-sama... he must've been very lonely... all alone..." Tsunayoshi muttered as he wiped away his tears and smiled determinedly. "I'll go visit him again!" Tsunayoshi declared to no one in particular as he ran towards the sakura tree which him and his professor planted a few years back.<p>

"Giotto-sama! I've learnt how to be sad! I've learnt how to be happy! Aren't you proud!" Tsunayoshi shouted happily as he ran around the back yard. "Where are you? Are you hiding somewhere?" Tsunayoshi giggled cutely as he skipped around the tree, feeling very content.

Until, he tripped over something that is.

* * *

><p><em>Now I'm beginning to understand the reason I was born,<em>  
><em>Being alone must truly be depressing,<em>  
><em>Yes, on that day, at that time,<em>  
><em>All the feelings that had dwelled in my memories flowed out of my heart.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Ow... ow.. ow..." Tsunayoshi groaned as he rubbed his bruised knees. He turned to glare at the object that made him trip only to widen his eyes, it was a skeleton. "HIIE!" Tsunayoshi screamed as he jumped up and away from the corpse. The panic attack only lasted for a few seconds as Tsunayoshi noticed something in the skeleton's hand.

"... A photo?" Tsunayoshi murmured as he managed to get the photo out of the hand. It was a photo of Giotto and him, when he didn't have a heart. "Giotto-sama..?" Tsunayoshi breathed as he recognized the lab coat and red pens.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I was late!" Tsunayoshi sobbed.

* * *

><p><em>But now, I can say these words for real,<em>  
><em>to you, my creator, who dedicated his life to me,<em>

* * *

><p>"I'll sing a song for you okay?" Tsunayoshi smiled painfully as he stood up. "Haru ni saku hana... Natsu hirogaru sora yo... Kokoro no naka ni... Kizamarete kirameku... Asa ni furu ame... Mado o tozasu hi ni mo... Mune ni afureru hikari wa... Kumo no ue... Yorokobi kanashimi... Subete idaite aruite iru... Watashi no te to... Kimi no te o... Tsuyoku tsunagu mono... Aki wa mizube ni... Fuyu kozue ni hisomu...Sekai no oku no... Kagirinai yasashisa... Yoru ga kuru tabi... Inori o sasageyou... Ashita kuru hi o... Shizuka ni mukaeyou... Watashi o michibiku... Tooi tooi yobigoe yo... Hohoemu you ni... Utau you ni... Hibiku kaze no oto... Yorokobi kanashimi... Subete idaite aruite iru... Watashi no te to... Kimi no te o... Tsuyoku tsunagu mono..." As soon as the humanoid finished his song, he fell to the ground with a soft 'thud'.<p>

The program Kokoro was too much for him to handle, his body shut down under the pressure. But as the humanoid felt his end drawing near, he let out a small smile as he whispered his last words. "Thank you... otou... -san..." Tsunayoshi whispered as he closed his eyes and never opened them again.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you… for bringing me into this world.<em>  
><em>Thank you… for the days you spent with me.<em>  
><em>Thank you… for everything you've given me<em>  
><em>Thank you… I will sing for eternity.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>In a parallel world<span>**

"G-Giotto senpai!" A blonde teenager about the age of twenty turned around at the sound of his crush, blushing slightly as he saw her. She was dressed in a white sleeveless turtle-neck shirt with a small gold locket in the shape of a heart hanging around her neck, a pink skirt that stopped before her knees and baggy white socks along with pink boots. "I... I have something to tell you!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Hn?" Giotto gave her a charming smile making the brunette blush ten shades of red.

"E-Eto... P-Please accept these first!" A small pink bag with a purple ribbon was produced from behind the girl's back. Giotto chuckled slightly as he accepted the chocolates, how can he say no? "A-Ano... IREALLYLIKEYOU!" The brunette exclaimed as she blushed harder if possible.

"Eh?" Giotto blinked, the brunette had spoken so fast he wasn't sure if he had heard right. "Sorry, can you repeat that? Slower?" The brunette's eyes widened and the blush deepened.

"I... I really like Giotto senpai..." The blonde teen smiled warmly as he embraced the brunette.

"I really like you too... Tsunako..."


End file.
